kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
To C Jason
|location = Beverly Hills|task = Leave Perry's apartment}}As you leave Perry's apartment you run into Kendall and Kylie Jenner who invites you to come with them to New York, and maybe hang out with Kylie at The Cantina in Calabasas. You now have a choice to make: Go with Kendall and Kylie to New York, or go do the Jason C. Live podcast. Dialogue Meeting K & K= |Character #2 = |Character #3 = |Character #4 = |Character #5 = |Character #6 = |Character #7 = |Character #8 = |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N)! Hey! What are you doing here?|Your Dialogue #1 = Perry lives in that building.|Dialogue #2 = I totally didn't know he lived, like, basically down the street! Well... I'm glad we ran into you. Kylie and I have to go to New York for work, and maybe just a bit of fun.|Your Dialogue #2 = When?|Your Dialogue #3 = That would be great!|Your Dialogue #4 = Um... I'm busy...|Your Dialogue #5 = ...|Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' I'll go with you. '''2 I'll stick with my other plans.|Your Dialogue #7 = 1''' (Text Perry.) '''2 I will!|Your Dialogue #8 = 2''' I can't wait!|Dialogue #3 = We're flying out later today - though at different times. You should definitely come to New York! It's such an amazing city!|Dialogue #4 = And what are you up to right now? Kendall has a meeting, but I have an appearance at Cantina in Calabasas. If you can get out of whatever you're doing you should come with me!|Dialogue #5 = It's cool if you already have plans. You probably shouldn't break them!|Dialogue #6 = That's true... but the appearance will be fun! What do you want to do, (Y/N)?|Dialogue #7 = '''1 Okay. If you're sure! It's gonna be SO much fun! I just need to get ready for it. 2''' Okay. But you HAVE to come out to New York with us!|Dialogue #8 = '''2 You rock! I'll text you when you're free. You can fly out with me!}} |-| Bailing on Cabrerra's podcast= |Dialogue #1 = Bailing on Cabrerra's podcast? :^S I'll try to smooth things over...|Your Dialogue #1 = Think you can?|Dialogue #2 = Well... this Jason guy has a rep for holding grudges. :^/|Your Dialogue #2 = Uh oh.|Dialogue #3 = But eff that guy. You get to do an appearance with Kylie! I'll text you when it's time to head over, so you're not late! And I'll keep an eye on your schedule when you're in NY to make sure you're not missing anything.|Your Dialogue #3 = Thanks!}} |-| Tweets= |character name = Emily Sun|character feed name = @SunnySideEmily|tweet = OMG! I'm up for a modeling gig for ANGELO GATTI!!!! I never thought I'd even get this far!}} |character name = Aubrey Maddison/Logan Prescott|character feed name = @AubreyMaddison/LoganPrescott|tweet = @SunnySideEmily Drop out. I'M going to get the spot. And I think you meant “never thought I'd even get this *fat*”|hashtag = #rekt}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals